


down

by scarybats



Category: ocean’s 8
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-On, sorry about that but am i, there’s a use of the word cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarybats/pseuds/scarybats
Summary: Debbie and Tammy enjoy moments like these.





	down

**Author's Note:**

> my first debtam thing, I apologize if it’s bad!

 Down. 

Debbie loved watching Tammy try to take every inch, watching her eyes pathetically water and look up at her as more of the baby blue phallus disappeared behind her lips. Debbie’s favorite part was when Tammy reached her new limit and her eyes fluttered making the water that built up around them fall in small amounts down her rosy cheeks, loved when she’d gag around the toy, letting it slide out of her mouth, a string of saliva connecting the toy to slightly pink and swollen lips that let out soft ragged breaths. 

It was moments like these Debbie wished she could feel what was going on. Wished she could feel the blonde’s delicate warm hand wrap around her and stroke slowly until Tammy grew frustrated and let her mouth and throat do the work. The tiny whimpers and gargling noises Tammy let out only increased the growing desire for Debbie. 

It wasn’t just Debbie who enjoyed these intimate moments. No. Tammy loved them as well. Loved the privilege of getting on her knees just for Debbie, adored the way Debbie’s face turned a soft red and the way Debbie let a quiet moan escape her lips whenever she’d gag around the toy. It always had an effect on Tammy whenever the brunette filled her mouth and slightly fucked her face with a fistful of hair in her hand, Debbie’s hips setting the pace. Telling Tammy how much of a good girl she was for getting her cock nice and sloppy for a good pounding. It only encouraged her to take more of Debbie down her throat. 

Down. All the way _**down**_.

**Author's Note:**

> whew


End file.
